thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Willie Desjardins
| birth_place = Climax, Saskatchewan, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 8 | weight_lb = 160 | position = Centre | shoots = Right | played_for = Moose Jaw Canucks Swift Current Broncos Lethbridge Broncos Nijmegen Tigers | career_start = 1971 | career_end = 1984 }} Wilbrod "Willie" Desjardins (born February 11, 1957) is a Canadian former ice hockey coach and former player. He was the head coach of the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL) from 2014 to 2017. Playing Career Willie began his hockey career playing in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL) for the Moose Jaw Canucks from 1971 to 1974 and split the 1974-75 season between the Moose Jaw Canucks and the Swift Current Broncos. He played in the Western Canada Hockey League (WCHL) for the Lethbridge Broncos from 1975 through 1977. Willie followed his junior hockey career by studying at the University of Saskatchewan and played with the Saskatchewan Huskies under then head coach Dave King. King recommended him to Alex Andjelic, head coach of Vissers Nijmegen in the Netherlands. Desjardins spent the 1983-84 season in Nijmegen and won, as captain, the first Dutch championship with the club. Coaching Career Willie began his coaching career at the University of Calgary in 1985 as assistant coach and became head coach in 1989. He then coached the Seibu Bears in Japan. He then returned to Canada and became head coach of the Saskatoon Blades, replacing Donn Clark midway through the 1997–98 season. He was then offered a job as an assistant coach for the Canada men's national team. Once hired by the Medicine Hat Tigers, he was instrumental in the Tigers' first playoff appearance in five years in the 2002–03 season, leading them to a Memorial Cup appearance and their 4th WHL championship in 2003–04, and a 96-point Eastern Conference regular season champion 2004–05 season. Desjardins took on the duties of general manager for the 2005–06 season. Willie was awarded the Dunc McCallum Memorial Trophy for the Coach of the Year in the Western Hockey League and the Canadian Hockey League. In 2009, he was the assistant coach of Team Canada's World Junior Gold medal team (under head coach Pat Quinn and alongside fellow assistant coaches Guy Boucher and Dave Cameron). He was the head coach of Team Canada's 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships team. From 2010 to 2012, Willie served as the associate head coach of the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League before being selected as the head coach of their AHL team in Cedar Park, Texas in June 2012. On June 17, 2014, he led his Texas Stars team to their first Calder Cup Championship. On June 23, 2014, Willie was hired as the head coach for the Vancouver Canucks, replacing John Tortorella, who was dismissed as head coach after one season. On April 10, 2017, he was fired after the team missed the playoffs for the second consecutive season, along with assistants Perry Pearn and Doug Lidster. He posted a record of 109–110–27 in three seasons with the club. Coaching Record WHL AHL NHL Personal Life Willie holds a Bachelor of Education (BEd) and a Master of Social Work (MSW). He is married and has three kids. Category:1957 births Category:NHL coaches Category:Vancouver Canucks coaches